


I'm A Pretty Boy, I'm Stunnin'

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, I Made Tsukishima Rich For No Reason, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Manga Publisher! Akaashi, Multi, Music Producer! Tsukishima, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Salty Boys, Tsukishima Kei With Long Hair Gives Me LIfe, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, kinda like future au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moving back from going abroad in the states Akaashi needs to find a place in Sendai. It just so happens Tsukishima has a room available to rent. But now with years in between what was an abandoned friendship, could things be just too different to ever go back to the way it was? Or is Akaashi now craving something different with his new roommate?-(Sorry I really suck at summaries, I'll update if enough people notice this work. I know it's a rarepair so who knows it might be in demand.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Akaashi Keiji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Angelic, But Make It a Salty Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this a creation of hours upon hours of my own overactive imagination planning out this story 10000000x while I go about my everyday life. I also love this ship and not to mention Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's friendship like *chefs kiss*. 
> 
> Anyway, scream at me if ya'll want more.

If there was anything Akaashi missed more than Japan it would be living in an apartment away from Bokuto, Kuroo, and their one brain cell. After three years of only a wall being the closest to separation from the couple, Akaashi could finally confirm many facts.

  1. The two could only process a knowledgable thought once every day, twice a day has never been heard of. 
  2. Yes, by the end of the four years they had been in that tiny American apartment they both managed to fuck on every surface in the place. 
  3. Even a year apart of preparation before joining them in America was not enough for the endless amount of mindless shenanigans, pranks, and downright idiotic situations the two brought around them like the gods of bad luck.



Akaashi truly believed the visits from Kenma and the year of having Yamaguchi join them in America where the only things to keep him from jumping out the apartment building. Though he loved his best friend Bokuto with all his heart and to an extent Kuroo, the two could be a little much. Unlike most people, age didn’t bring much wisdom or maturity to the couple. By the time he and the pain-in-the-ass duo were freshly graduated and on the plane back home Akaashi was so so ready to be home. 

… 

**From: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**I heard you guys are back! How was the travel back?**

**[Received: 01:31 pm]**

Akaashi stared at his phone, taking his time reading his notifications since getting back. He had been expecting Yamaguchi’s text to be among them. During the year Yamaguchi had spent abroad in America after graduating it truly was a coincidence he ended up in the same area as Akaashi, Kuroo, and Bokuto. 

One day, a year into moving in with Kuroo and Bokuto in America he received a text from the younger boy. 

“ **From: (XXX)-XXX-XXXX**

**Hey, it’s Yamaguchi Tadashi, from Karasuno. I got your number from Tsukki and wanted to tell you that I’m abroad as well in the same area! I don’t know many people here yet and it would be nice to see a familiar face! It’s okay though if that’s not cool or you’re busy!! It’s not a big deal!!** ”

Akaashi remembered Yamaguchi as the guy who followed Tsukishima around during all of the training camps, practice matches, and practice sessions with Karasuno. He seemed a little skittish but Akaashi knew he also delivered a killer jump float serve back in High School. The thoughts of High School then brought up the memories of Tsukishima and what became a tentative friendship between him, Kuroo and Bokuto.

After that summer camp back in Akaashi’s second year the four had become what Kuroo called “Volley-Bro’s with Benefits”. During training camps and such they would all practice together, give tips, and teach different techniques one thought the other could use. Though outside of volleyball related quests the four never communicated. Bokuto had made a group chat with all the enthusiasm of a child with new friends but it soon fell through with only Kuroo and Bokuto being the big talkers of the group. 

Though he would admit even though the friendship with all four of them didn’t work out much, Akaashi’s relationship worked a little with just him and Tsukishima. They both got along easy, having snarky, cunning, and quiet as common traits. They would only really talk whenever they were bored with free time, texts filled with easy-going conversation about either a test they were worried about or a funny thing someone witnessed in class. As the years went on though that free time shrunk smaller and smaller. Then being filled up with college prep, moving, and well… growing up. Akaashi would admit though he wished he had stayed in touch better, maybe tried for more than just a relationship meant to distract him.

Tsukishima was smart, not just book smart but also smart in the way closed off sarcastic people naturally were. He was like Akaashi in that respect but he was also funny and surprisingly hardworking. Though Tsukishima liked to keep it a secret Akaashi also knew he could be incredibly kind, especially to his childhood best friend of however many years. So truly Akaashi was not surprised that Tsukishima had given Yamaguchi his number.

If anything Akaashi could guess that Tsukishima was worried about his friend away and alone in a foreign country with no one familiar or even close to family. Yamaguchi then quickly became a regular in the apartment for that year. Coming over for dinner, (since he was the only one who was good at cooking, something Yamaguchi claimed he actually learned from Tsukishima’s mom.) study sessions, or normal college life hangouts. 

Yamaguchi was a welcome presence, his warm personality and well-tempered mannerisms helped bring balance to the chaotic scene that was Kuroo and Bokuto. The year Yamaguchi was there was all but too short for Akaashi. 

After Yamaguchi left Akaashi attempted contact as well as he could for a college student working his ass off to get what most would get done in four years done in three. Yamaguchi, much like Tsukishima did back during High School, didn’t seem to mind the communication difference now that he was back home and Akaashi and the boys were still in the states. Yamaguchi now knew how hard it was to keep relationships afloat across the world from another. 

Seeing Yamaguchi’s text was a happy welcome home gift if anything.

**To: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**The travel was fine, though Bokuto snored for what felt like the whole flight. Glad to be back home.**

**[Delivered: 01:36 pm]**

**-**

**From: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**At least he wasn’t making out with Kuroo Senpai the whole flight haha! If you don’t mind me asking, have you guy’s found a place yet??**

**[Recieved: 01:38 pm]**

**-**

**To: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**I, Kuroo, and Bokuto are staying in a Hotel at the moment. (Don’t worry, I insisted we have separate rooms, definitely worth it.) I have some time before I start my new job here to hunt for a place to live.**

**[Delivered: 01:40 pm]**

**-**

**From: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**I actually might have a place for you!! You’re going to work in Sendai right??**

**[Recieved: 01:41 pm]**

**-**

**To: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**Yes, for the publishing company there. You live there too right?**

**[Delivered: 01:41 pm]**

**-**

**From: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**Yeah!! We can talk more about the place over drinks?? Bring Kuroo and Bokuto and I can bring Tsukki :))**

**[Recieved: 01:43 pm]**

**-**

**To: Yamaguchi, Tadashi (Freckles)**

**Sounds good, thank you.**

**[Delivered: 01:45]**

Akaashi quickly sent a text to Kuroo and Bokuto in their group chat (fittingly named: Birds Nest + Cat Bed) with the address and time Yamaguchi sent him of the bar and an offer to split the bill into thirds with them. As expected, Kuroo and Bokuto couldn’t pass up getting Akaashi to pay for some of their drinks not to mention seeing their friend again.

Akaashi was fairly excited. It had been a year since he had seen Yamaguchi and even longer since he had seen Tsukishima. He wondered how much the two had grown since the last time he was with either of them. Could Tsukishima have gotten taller? Has he graduated yet? To be honest, Akaashi didn’t even know what the younger boy has been up to since the boy himself graduated. He knew Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had kept in contact throughout Yamaguchi’s trip but he never did. 

And so Akaashi was left to wonder as he waited patiently until it was time to head out.

… 

“HEY, HEY, HEY!” came the cry of Bokutos loud entrance into Akaashi’s room, Kuroo not far behind him. 

Akaashi himself was sitting on the side of the hotel bed, slipping his shoes on as the two walked into the room, full of their normal infinite energy.

“You look nice Akaashi, who are you trying to impress?” said Kuroo as he and Bokuto made their way to stand in the entranceway in front of the hotel bed and Akaashi.

Bokuto did an obvious but quick once-over look of Akaashi himself before nodding along with his boyfriend.

“Yeeeaaahh-, whats with the freshly washed hair, nice flannel and shit huh? It’s just drinks with Freckles.” Bokuto said, leering dramatically near Akaashi as if suspecting him of some secret espionage. 

Akaashi rolled his eyes at their antics, tapping the tips of his shoes against the ground as he stood up from the bed. Reaching for his wallet and phone from the nightstand and slipping them into his trouser pockets. He then turned towards the boys in the entranceway with a sigh. 

“Well technically Tsukishima will be there too, Yamaguchi wanted to talk to me about a place I could rent up in Sendai and he offered for you too and Tsukishima to join us.” Akaashi said, choosing not to answer the ‘who are you trying to impress?’ question. 

Personally, Akaashi didn’t feel like he was any dressed up as usual. He wore a worn-out teal and white Nike crewneck with his cuffed light-washed jeans and a large dark blue and black flannel on top like a jacket. He had his simple sneakers and a white baseball cap to hide his very messy half dry hair from the world and also to keep his head warm. 

Akaashi only ever dressed for comfort and this outfit felt like something he would normally wear even back in the states. 

“Oya? Glasses is gonna be there??” Kuroo asked as the group made their way to leave the hotel room. 

“I swear, you guys ask for no details when asked to go places.” Akaashi snarked at them as they started their walk to the bus station, Kuroo and Bokuto snickering behind him. 

… 

The bar was dimly lit and fairly nice, the low murmuring of the guests and homey decor gave it a more western vibe then Akaashi had expected. 

As he scanned across the lightly crowded table he soon caught sight of a waving Yamaguchi across from them, a bright smile graced his face. Akaashi nodded his head towards Yamaguchi and the group of men began walking to him. 

“I’m so glad to see you guys! I can’t believe it’s been a year!!” Said Yamaguchi as he sat up from his chair to hug each of them. 

Akaashi gave him a smile and a quick “Likewise,” before sitting down with Yamaguchi at the bar table. Kuroo and Bokuto following suit.

“This is my favourite bar in town, the owners are super sweet and give me a discount since I used to work here.” Said Yamaguchi, face full of smiles as always. 

Akaashi nodded as he looked over Bokutos shoulder to look at the bar menu he was now holding. With continued small talk between the four soon the waitress came. She was a violet haired girl only maybe a couple of years younger than possibly Yamaguchi. 

Kuroo and Bokuto both ordered beer and Yamaguchi ordered the drink of the day. Akaashi assumed having once worked here Yamaguchi had already tried the drink before. Akaashi then decided to let him pick out his drink, knowing he probably was just going to need one, sipping on it and making it last until they had to go. 

The waitress nodded while scribbling down their drinks and then headed to the front of the bar. 

“So where’s Glasses?” asked Kuroo once the waitress left their table. 

Yamaguchi sighed after taking a second to check the time on his phone, “He texted saying he got held back at work, he’ll still be coming but just a little later.” 

Kuroo nodded before Bokuto spoke up. “Where does he work? Does he work here in Sendai?” he asked, head tilted curiously. 

Yamaguchi smiled at his questions, never seeming to get tired of talking about his best friend. “Yeah! Tsukki works as a music producer in the city! He started working there a couple of months before I moved back from the states. We live together right now as roommates.” Yamaguchi rattled on. 

“In the city? That must be expensive.” Kuroo said, making a face like he was wincing at the metaphorical expenses. 

“Well, to be honest, Tsukki’s job pays well. We’re roommates but I only pay 1/4th of the rent on the place and it’s a four-bedroom penthouse in the middle of Sendai.” Yamaguchi said with a look of exasperation. 

Akaashi’s eyebrows shot up at this and so did Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s. 

“Holy shit.” 

Yamaguchi nodded at the exclamation. “That’s actually a part of the offer I was gonna tell Akaashi Senpai. I asked Tsukki if he would be okay renting out what’s right now the guest bedroom and he said he wouldn’t mind.”

Akaashi could honestly imagine the conversation between the two in his head. (“Hey Tsukki, do you care if we rent out that room to Akaashi Senpai since he just got back from America?” “Yeah I don’t mind, at least I trust Akaashi Senpai not to steal my furniture or anything.”)

“I looked up how close the publishing company you’re gonna work at is and it’s only a five-minute walk from the house.” Said Yamaguchi with a smile.

“Akaashi, if you don’t take this offer I’ll never forgive you.” Said Bokuto, turning to face Akaashi with his eyes wide and eyebrows so high they might as well have blended into his hairline.

Kuroo peered around his boyfriend to nod with him, staring down Akaashi with his eyes equally as wide.

Yamaguchi chuckled before making eye contact with Akaashi. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I would think having lived with those two for three years you might be sick of roommates and such!” Kuroo and Bokuto both whipped their heads to glare at Yamaguchi jokingly at his comment.

Yamaguchi then held his hands up in defeat at the two boys glares. “But I will admit it’s the best deal you’re gonna get. The rent is definitely affordable through Tsukki and I honestly don’t think you want to even know the prices of the other places near it.” 

Akaashi had to admit it was a really good deal. Knowing how expensive living in the city is this was a literal once in a lifetime opportunity. All possible outcomes of moving in with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were extremely positive. Low rent, nice place (I mean a fucking penthouse!?), close to work, in the city, everything would be nearby. Even Yamaguchi and Tsukishima being his roommates weren’t bad. Akaashi knew first hand that Yamaguchi was an amazing house guest and never failed to clean after himself and keep quiet. And nevertheless, he also knew that Tsukishima was a lot like him, mainly cleanly. These two were nothing like the Twiddle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum sitting next to him who don’t even know you’re supposed to wash the towel you use after a shower. (“THINK about it! I’m CLEAN when I get out of the shower RIGHT?” “You’re so right babe!”)

“I think I’m gonna take you up on your offer Yamaguchi.” Said Akaashi, ignoring the two next to him excitedly smiling at each other and high-fiving. 

Yamaguchi claps his hands together for a second in a happy little squirm, “Yay! I’m so glad!”. 

All of a sudden with the opening of the bar door Yamaguchi’s attention was stolen.

Honestly, Akaashi thought more than half of the attention of the bar was stolen. 

“Traffic was horrible, you have no idea.” Akaashi knew it was Tsukishima but god damn it didn’t look like him. The Tsukishima Akaashi remembered was a tall gangly teenager with short blonde hair, thick black glasses, and to be honest, Akaashi had only ever seen him in his school uniform or athletic clothes. 

Akaashi knew Kuroo and Bokuto were staring and he didn’t want to add to what was probably unwanted attention but gods it was so hard not too.

Tsukishima was still tall, yes but now that he was older he wasn’t as spidery. He was more filled out and not to mention the black button-up with an emerald green Champion sweatshirt pulled over had no right looking that good. The green complimenting his pale skin tone and not to mention his hair. No longer was it the short almost buzzcut it was back in high school but grown out to his shoulders. His hair fell in effortless waves, a section tucked behind one of his ears. On his face were still glasses but these were gold-rimmed and square-shaped, giving an almost vintage chic vibe. He looked like an angel sent from above, a being who honestly Akaashi couldn’t believe he wasn’t hallucinating. 

Maybe there might be a con to moving in.


	2. Move In, But Make Spaghetti Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets moved in, he also gets a glimpse of how it's like living with two people who aren't actual volleyball crackheads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to get this chapter out as fast as I could! Sorry if it feels rushed or anything, this is my first time making an extended work since my embarrassing middle school fanfiction days. Thank you for all the support on this story so far it literally brings me to tears. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome :)

…

The rest of that night went by too fast for Akaashi to understand. One moment he was blown away from the shock of his life that was Tsukishima’s glow-up and then the next he was back in his hotel room. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had sent them off with a wave and a text of the new address Akaashi was now going to be living in. 

Akaashi thought when looking back how funny it was once the blonde was out of earshot that Kuroo and Bokuto started chattering about him. 

(“WHAT THE HELL, who let glasses get hot?!”

“I KNOW RIGHT, I couldn’t have been the only one to notice!”)

Now Akaashi was left alone with only the rising anxiety he normally never felt. It’s just moving in with your highschool friend, right? Well, …your high school friend who got super hot over the three years you didn’t communicate. Who also got filthy rich to the point living with him makes you feel like a high maintenance sugar-baby. Not to mention how kind and sweet he was even if it was masked under layers of sarcasm. 

Akaashi stared up at the hotel ceiling and dreaded the fact he was stupid enough to accept.

… 

“Oh! Here let me help you with that!” Said Yamaguchi as he rushed over to a struggling Akaashi barely managing to balance three boxes worth of his belongings and open the door to what was now his shared apartment. 

“Thank you, Yama.” Akaashi muttered as Yamaguchi grabbed one of the boxes and helped prop open the door to let him in. 

The penthouse was gorgeous and not at all as Akaashi had expected. When picturing a highly expensive apartment that was four bedrooms and at the top of a literal skyscraper the normal rich-person all white, extremely clean and minimalistic aesthetic came to mind. Akaashi was surprised to see just how, homey, it felt. 

Maybe it was a testament to how Tsukishima might be loaded now but “you can take the boy out of Miyagi but you can’t take the Miyagi out of the boy.” 

The flat was expectedly large, walking in you were greeted with an open living room space facing a wall made of windows. Connected to the living room near the back were the kitchen and a moderately sized dining room. Next to the dining room was a small staircase leading up to what Akaashi assumed was the master bedroom since Yamaguchi was now leading him the opposite way towards a hallway behind the living room wall. 

Akaashi didn’t have a lot of stuff really. Borrowing Bokuto’s dad's pick-up truck to help bring his stuff from storage only showed how little he really had, his items not even filling the whole back. Well, he and the boys didn’t try to bring that much stuff back overseas as the expenses were enough to make them weep and back then Akaashi was still under the impression of having to spend most of his savings on trying to get an apartment in the city. 

Opening the door to his new room with Yamaguchi right behind him it’s hard to genuinely explain his own reaction. It’s empty, well mostly. It’s exactly what he expects and also not. There’s furniture (a relief now that he knows he won’t have to go shopping for it) and a rug and for some reason, Akaashi’s heart flips in his chest. 

The bed is king-sized, pushed up against the east wall, the sun in the window on the north wall setting a soft glow on it. There are two nightstands on either side, one with a lamp and the other with a suspicious potted plant. (Akaashi honestly can’t tell if it’s real or fake, is this what money gets you? Really good fake plants?) There's a walk-in closet and a dresser at the front of the room. Akaashi wonders if he even has enough clothes to fill both places. 

Akaashi sets down the two boxes on the floor and watches as Yamaguchi does the same. Yamaguchi smiles at him with his 1000 Watt face and gestures towards the room.

“Great isn't it? Your bathroom’s connected to the closet, we won’t be sharing one. And you probably already saw earlier in the house the room on the other side is Tsukki’s.” Akaashi nods and then they head back out to move in more boxes. 

…

“Woah Yamaguchi, I think all that heavy lifting finally gave you those muscles you wanted.” Came a voice from the front door. 

Yamaguchi sat up from his spot on the living room floor, resting with Akaashi after finally bringing in every box and moving the truck into the parking garage for Akaashi to take back to Bo’s dad in the morning. 

“Don’t lie, we’re both still as skinny as we were in first year.” Yamaguchi laughs as the voice from the door turns the corner. It's Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima and his long blonde hair, Tsukishima with his wide eyes and glasses, Tsukishima with a bag of groceries and a backpack slumped over his shoulders as he toes off his shoes. Akaashi still feels as breathless as the first time he saw him in that bar. 

Tsukishima waves at him before slipping into the kitchen, moving the groceries on the countertop and setting the backpack on the table. Yamaguchi isn’t far behind him, helping unload the bags and putting things up. 

Soon Akaashi watched as the groceries being put up were then starting to be replaced with groceries taken out. A couple of cans from the pantry and other things soon started to fill the countertops. 

Oh, dinner. Akaashi wasn’t used to having a set time for dinner. Living with the two most inconsistent eaters he’d ever met gave him the same schedule. Akaashi assumed by how easy the two worked around each other in the kitchen every night Tsukishima would come home and they would make dinner together.

Akaashi stood up, making his way into the kitchen to join them. He was their roommate too damnit. 

Yamaguchi gave him a smile before handing over the spatula he was using to stir and cook the ground beef in the pan in front of him. “Spaghetti.” He supplied as he moved onto the second task of opening the cans of tomatoes. 

The cooking didn’t take long. There was an appreciated silence as they all wove around each other in the kitchen, taking up the next task after finishing another. In the middle of it, all Akaashi actually noticed that Tsukishima was wearing headphones. He watched as they worked how he would sometimes stop to write something down on a sticky note or would take a moment to tap out a beat on the countertop. It was endearing, to say the least. 

Yamaguchi smiled at him after catching him staring for maybe a second too long. 

“Tsukki’s probably working on a song, he doesn’t always run around the kitchen like a mad man in silence haha!” Akaashi nods before turning back to mix the pasta and finished sauce. 

… 

They set the table in silence as well. Another thing that would have never happened when Akaashi lived with Bokuto and Kuroo. Now looking back, Akaashi wasn’t even sure they used their dining room table for anything more than an honorary bookshelf. The table would hold wallets, volleyball duffle bags, backpacks, university books, DVD cases, chargers, keys, anything and everything someone would need to grab in a hurry. 

This was different, and well, nice. 

Soon once everyone was seated Tsukishima slipped off his headphones and Yamaguchi turned on a speaker. They all sat together, listening to classical music and eating spaghetti and Akaashi felt like maybe it really was a good thing to accept moving in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we feelin about Akaashi and his new apartment buds? I wanted to capture the quiet that surrounds people like Akaashi and Tsukki, it's not awkward and doesn't need noise to make it better it's just natural silence. Anyway the more feedback the faster I update! Love ya'll.


	3. Chill With Your Roommate, But Bring Up Past Emotions That Would Be Better Off Buried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi says the wrong things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I went like five days without updating lol, sometimes I don't notice when days change. I still thought it was Sunday and it's Tuesday. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank You to those who have already commented and left kudos, you all keep my writing brain alive!

…

Akaashi was getting used to living with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. After about two weeks of living with them he worked out a livable schedule to go by. He also now knew both of their work schedules. 

Every day at around 8 o’clock Akaashi would hear Tsukishima get up on the other side of the house and stumble out of his room to the kitchen. He would then proceed to make breakfast for Yamaguchi  _ and _ Akaashi. 

The first time this happened Akaashi was nonetheless horrified. He didn’t want to seem like a burden or anything like a moocher. All his life Akaashi had never been of the sort to be… greedy. It was simply a virtue instilled in him since birth. Akaashi knows damn well his mother didn’t raise a snotty brat who expected everyone else to provide for him. So when Tsukishima first made him breakfast Akaashi felt sick that Tsukishima thought he had to cook for him. 

Though soon after Yamaguchi explained that making breakfast for everyone was just simply something he liked to do. It amazed Akaashi for a brief moment before realising that not everyone wasn’t gifted with cooking like the two idiots he’s lived with forever. Yamaguchi explained that Tsukishima just flat out enjoyed cooking and had been making him meals since they were little. He also used it as a bit of a stress-relaxer and Akaashi could sympathise. 

Ever since Akaashi simply just accepted the food he woke up to every morning. Though, technically he woke up at the same time as Tsukishima he couldn’t quite bring himself to actually leave his room. As embarrassing as it was Akaashi was nervous for the first time in his life to deal with confrontation. Every morning, Tsukishima would get up, make breakfast, maybe eat something but Akaashi wasn’t sure (I mean, Tsukishima is a very skinny guy, who knows) and then would leave to work before Akaashi would need to get up. 

Once Tsukishima left, Akaashi would get up, shower, and then head to the kitchen to eat whatever Tsukishima had left for breakfast while also downing a cup of coffee. (Tsukishima did not surprisingly own a Keurig which seemed like a rich person thing to have.) Afterwards, Akaashi would get dressed and grab his work bag before heading out, Yamaguchi normally leaving his room for breakfast right as he would leave. 

The only time this would change would be the weekend as Tsukishima would not have work and would sleep in much later. Yamaguchi would then make breakfast though of much less quality and it was always something that required to be prepped, not cooked. Such as yoghurt and fruit or toast. No one really cared since it was better than nothing at all. 

Yamaguchi worked at a high-class bar about a 15-minute walk from the flat and always had Sunday till’ Wednesday off and his shifts were always late at night. Tsukishima obviously worked at the music production company an unknown amount of time away and always had the weekends off. Akaashi worked a similar schedule though Akaashi got home hours before Tsukishima. Their work hours normally meant that Akaashi most of the time saw Yamaguchi during the week and Tsukishima during the weekend.

Knowing all of this is what about sent him into cardiac arrest when on a Thursday afternoon after coming home from work he spotted Tsukishima laying across the living room couch. At first, he thought it was an intruder as Tsukishima had left all the lights off and the glow of the TV could only illuminate so much. Though quickly he recognized the shine of blonde hair and the glint of glassed on the very lanky figure to be his other roommate. 

“Hello, Akaashi, welcome home.” Tsukishima greeted as Akaashi toed his shoes off at the front door. 

“Hello Tsukishima, you’re normally never home this early.” Stated Akaashi, now hanging his jacket up next to the door on the coat rack, eyeing Tsukishimas form on the couch. 

Tsukishima shrugged, “What are you, my mom?”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at the retort, “No, I’m your roommate wondering why you’re huddled on the couch watching-” Akaashi peered over the living room wall to see what was on the TV.

“Aristocats? And not at work where you earn money to support your said broke ass roommate.”

Tsukishima let out a soft “Tch” of laughter before reaching for the remote to pause his movie.

“Join me and maybe I’ll answer your questions.” Akaashi felt his neck go hot. 

He settled for what he hoped was a subtle, “Give me a second to get into more comfortable clothes.” and rushed to his room.

‘Holy shit holy shit holyshitholyshit’ he thought to himself as he slipped out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and an old volleyball shirt. Was he really about to go join his hot roommate he was kinda avoiding on the couch to watch a movie? Akaashi almost didn’t feel like his nerves were working right as he slowly left his room to the living room. 

Right now he was going to spend un-monitored time with the guy he hadn’t talked to alone in years. The guy who was also gorgeous, super-model type beautiful, and also let him live in his outrageously expensive for such a low rent it might be illegal. 

Akaashi thought that maybe he lost all of his confident brain cells. Living with two extremely ripped volleyball athletes for three years might have killed them all off and for the maybe second time in his life, Akaashi felt  _ shy _ . Sure, he had no problem talking to Tsukishima before, back when the boy was just another volleyball player like himself. Now he wasn’t sure they had much in common other than their rather quiet personalities. 

Tsukishima now felt worlds away.

…

Akaashi sat perfectly still. Sitting next to Tsukishima, Akaashi could feel his blood pressure rise. 

Once Akaashi left his room, newly no longer dressed in work clothes he took the seat next to Tsukishima on the couch. The other then rewinding to the movie despite Akaashi’s protests.

“Is this your favourite movie?” Asked Akaashi, feeling uncomfortable in the less than pleasant silence that surrounded the two as the movie played.

Tsukishima shifted in his seat, “I can change it if you want.”

Akaashi stiffened, “No, this movie’s fine, I was just wondering…”

“Sorry...that was rude.” Apologised Tsukishima, eyes still trained on the TV. 

“I don’t mean to act like how I was in Highschool, defensive and an asshole. It’s just...ya’know, getting used to a new person around. Just been me and Yama for a year now.” Akaashi nodded in understanding. His heart a little heavy.

“I get it, I’m still getting used to not having Bo and Kuroo always surrounding me with their loudness and stupid shit. Getting comfortable with the new normal.” The mention of Bo and Kuroo seemed to spark something in Tsukishima. 

“I still can’t believe you  _ lived _ with them.” Tsukishima let out a comedic shiver as if imagining it was traumatising. 

“When Yama told me I almost considered calling to make sure you didn’t lose your mind to agree to that.” Akaashi chuckled at Tsukishima’s honesty before falling into thought for a second. 

“You could have called.” 

Tsukishima stilled. 

“I know we were both busy and I was out of the country but if you called...I would have answered.” Akaashi stated before realising he might have struck a nerve with Tsukishima.

“Same went for you but you never did.” Akaashi frowned but knew Tsukishima was right. 

Tsukishima then stood up from the couch, throwing the remote next to Akaashi. A question hung in the air as Akaashi watched Tsukishima retreat into his room like a wounded animal. Head low and hair falling to hide his face as he stalked away.

_ “Why didn’t you?” _

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how we all feelin about Akaashi mistakenly pissin off Tsukki like Kuroo once did. Maybe the bros accidentally rubbed off on him.


	4. Hide From Your Roommate, But Instead be Scolded By Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi talks to Kuroo, Tsukishima talks to a work friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so motivated to write since posting the last chapter, all the sweet comments I get for each update really fuels me lol. Also, thought I would give the gays what they wanted and surprise: Tsukki POV shows up!
> 
> Thank you for all the support this work has gotten!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s Saturday, Tsukishima’s day off as well as Akaashi’s but Akaashi knows he heard him leave the apartment that morning. When he left his room he saw breakfast made but no sign of Tsukishima being home.

Akaashi groaned as he took his seat at the kitchen table to eat and in general mope. Thursday had not been the best example of his people skills. He’d honestly forgotten how to interact with Tsukishima, those years apart really did change a lot. 

He felt hopeless about the situation and maybe that’s why on that cold Saturday morning Akaashi rang Kuroo’s phone.

“Oya oyaaaa, Akaashiiiii~ what a fine and dandy surprise on this wonderful morning!” Kuroo purred into his phone. Akaashi rolled his eyes, happy he went with a phone call and not a video call.

“Hello Tetsurou.” Akaashi greeted, though once the man’s name left his mouth he realised his mistake.

“Tetsurou? Something must be wrong then, are you okay?” Kuroo’s worried tone was easy to pick up on and made Akaashi feel like deflating in his seat.

“Sorry, It’s just I might have struck a nerve with Tsukishima and I’m at a loss for what to do. He’s avoiding me at the moment.” 

Kuroo sighed, “Well, that’s Tsukki for ya. He’s a flighty dude, all those Kurasuno punks are.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “He’s not a ‘Kurasuno punk’ anymore, he’s an adult like the rest of us.”

“Yeah he’s an adult but think about it, nothing about him has really changed huh? Despite years of us not talking he’s the same Tsukki...He still likes dinosaurs, his favourite food is still strawberry shortcake, and he still overthinks with that big brain of his.”

“How do you know all that?”

“He was my friend too, Akaashi, is still my friend. Get your head out of your ass. Stop thinking that everything has to change cause some time has passed.”

“But things have changed! I-I left our friendship to rot, I didn’t talk to him at all once I left Japan with you two. He never talked to me either. I honestly thought it was a sign that our friendship was only meant to last until graduation but then we came back and all this shit came back up.”

“Keiji… do you think you might be upset for a different reason?”

Akaashi scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. “No, I’m upset because I messed up our relationship and I called you for advice.” (A terrible decision, maybe.)

“Okay, It just sounds like you’re upset because you missed out on something more, not that your guy's friendship changed since you were gone.”

Akaashi hung up.

… 

Tsukishima prided himself on being a smart person, an understanding person. When his best friend wanted to travel overseas to ‘find himself’ he was supportive. When he graduated college, (early, he might add) he was immediately offered a job due to his said brain. Knowing all this gave him a headache when he then thought of the stupid situation he got his ass into now. 

Akaashi had been a good friend, location grew them apart but Tsukishima knew he was the same quiet, level headed teenage heartthrob from his High school days. Giving Akaashi the spare room was nothing but Tsukishima looking out for an old friend. An old friend that brought back so many feelings Tsukishima had convinced himself he had buried. 

He still remembers the day before Akaashi was supposed to move in, him and Yamaguchi furniture shopping for extra useless items for the bedroom. Yamaguchi had spent the whole time blabbering about how “It’s okay if you still like him Tsukki!” and “He’s staying in Japan now so I don’t see why you don’t go ahead and ask him out.”

God, It all gave Tsukishima a headache. 

There was a knock at his office door. He answered with a tilted “Come in!”, almost on autopilot and set the document he was holding and pretending to read as he was lost in thought. 

“What are you doin’ here on a Saturday? Looking through the song line-up suggestions doesn’t require you to work overtime Tsukishima.” asked Osamu though it really just sounded like a statement with his deadpan personality and speech.

Tsukishima frowned as Osamu then let himself in to sit on one of the chairs facing across from him at his desk. 

“It’s not like you to be so worried over my personal health, Miya.” Osamu let out a small snort in response. 

“I’m more worried about this new album to worry about you.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Though...I did notice that you’re here at work but I also noticed that you actually haven’t gotten anything done. Seems like you’re hiding out here, trouble with the pup at home?” Osamu joked, having always referenced to Yamaguchi as such since meeting him.

(Tsukishima obviously showed Yamaguchi around his work, Yamaguchi being curious about it. Osamu started calling him pup, dog, and Mr.Canine ever since, claiming Yamaguchi follows him like one. Yamaguchi never being one for confrontation hasn’t ever told him to stop.)

“Actually, there’s a new dog at home, though I wouldn’t exactly call him that.” Osamu raised an eyebrow at this. 

“Is he house-trained?” Tsukishima let out a soft ‘tch’ at the comment.

“He’s an old High school friend, I let him rent the guest bedroom at my place. He just came back from the states and works at that publishing company down the street.” He explained. 

Osamu nodded, “High school friend as in an actual friend or an ex? These days when people bring up a ‘High school friend’ It’s normally actually one of the two.”

“Maybe? We talked for a bit and it seemed like we were getting close but then graduation happened and he moved to the states so nothing happened.” Tsukishima fiddled with his hands as he watched Osamu take in the information. 

“I’ve never had that problem, me and Atsumu knew we were hot-shit back then. If we wanted someone we would go get them, no questions asked.” Tsukishima laughed, a small one but still laughed. 

“I have never been ‘hot-shit’ in my life.” 

Osamu shook his head, “Correction: In Highschool you were pretty attractive, more like pretty, now you’re hot-shit and still have not come to terms with it.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Osamu caught him, “Don’t roll your eyes at me pretty-boy, I’m speaking the truth. One hot-shit person to another. If you want this dude go after him...wait actually show me a picture first. Please tell me he’s at least close to hot-shit levels, you have a tendency to date ugly ones.”

Tsukishima pulled out his phone and opened his text messages from Kuroo. He remembered a photo Kuroo had sent him of all of them eating frozen yoghurt back in the states. The message accompanying it saying something like, “Cold like your heart ;) thought of you <3”

Tsukishima zoomed in on Akaashi, eyes looking at Bokuto in disgust as he shoved an unbelievable amount of frozen yoghurt into his mouth. Though Tsukishima noticed the disgust didn’t quite reflect on his face, a small smile painting it. He handed his phone over to Osamu.

“Damn, not too shabby Tsukishima.” Osamu said in reaction to the picture, handing the phone back over. 

“I would confess as soon as possible.” Osamu frowned as Tsukishima shook his head.

“It’s not that simple, he’s living off my money right now. I pay the rent, I pay for ¾’s of the groceries, and I also pay for the Hulu account, without adds which is a fortune. If I asked him now it would feel...unbalanced. You know?”

Osamu shook his head, “Offer him a position as a sugar baby, you’re definitely loaded enough.”

“If anything, I’m baby.” Osamu laughed before shrugging in response to the shut down on his idea.

“Position as a ‘master’ then, you kinky shit.” Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow at the idea.

“I don’t want him for sex I want him to like, do couple stuff, go on dates, and go out together with me.” Tsukishima felt himself going red at the suggestion. 

“Even though you had the glow-up of the century you’re still so innocent, so down to earth, you should teach my brother something so he’ll act more like you. I guess just wait until he confesses. Living with you, on account you stop hiding from him I give it about...three weeks.” Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow in question, a request for Osamu to explain the weird time limit.

“One week to fall in love, one week for gay panic, and one last week to plan a confession.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes again. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Osamu stood up from the seat, making his way to the door. Only once his back was turned did he say one last thing.

“You underestimate yourself Tsukishima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we feelin about the boy's talks? Think they both got scolded enough to talk to each other? Who knows? (well actually, technically I know but what's the fun in spoilers.) 
> 
> Scream at me and I always respond :)


End file.
